Question: Express $0.0241$ as a fraction.
$0.0241$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100} + \dfrac{4}{1000} + \dfrac{1}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{241}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $241$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{241}{10000}$